medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
A timeline of events in the Medal of Honor series. 1887 Unknown *Jack Lauton is born in the USA. 1889 April 20 * Adolf Hitler is born in Braunau am Inn, Austria-Hungary 1912 May 1st *Manon Batiste is born in Dubuisson, . 1914 June * World War I begins. 1915 April 17th *Martin Clemens is born in . 1917 Unknown *The father of Manon Batiste is brutally gassed by German soldiers, suffering injuries from which he will never recover. April * The United States enters World War I. Jack Lauton fights in the trenches of Europe. October * The October Revolution begins. 1918 Unknown *James Sullivan is born in . *Donald Griffin is born in . 1919 June 28th * The Treaty of Versailles is signed, ending World War I. September 20th *Frank Minoso is born in . November 11th *James Steven Patterson is born in . = 1922 November 2nd *Thomas Conlin is born in . December 30th * The Soviet Union is established. 1923 April 1st *William Gaines is born in . 1932 Unknown *Phillip Bromley begins working undercover in Singapore. 1933 * Adolf Hitler becomes the Führer of Germany. * Franklin D. Roosevelt is elected as the 32nd President of the United States. 1939 September 1st *World War II begins with the German invasion of Poland. 1941 September 3rd *Thomas Conlin receives basic combat training at the Marine Corps Recruit Depot in San Diego, California. December 7th *At 0803 Hours, The Japanese attack Pearl Harbor. The attack is eventually fought off by the surviving marines, including Cpl. Joseph Griffin and Pvt. Thomas Conlin. *Japanese forces invade the Philippines, Guam, the Dutch East Indies, and other European colonies in Asia. 1942 January 1st *At 0917 Hours, Cpl. Joseph Griffin engages the Japanese while stationed in the Philippines, where he meets up with his younger brother, Donnie, who is in a Marine demolition unit. *After successfully recapturing Donnie's demolition truck, Donnie and the demolition men blow up Calumpit Bridge. However, Donnie is still inside a tank when it is overrun by Japanese soldiers, and is presumed dead. March 28th *Lt. William Holt and a squad of British commandos raid St. Nazaire, where they destroy German fuel dumps, defenses, power stations, and a U-Boat. May 1st *The Maquis, including Manon Batiste and her brother Jacques, launch a midnight raid on a German munitions supply truck. *After a brief battle with the Milice, Jacques is killed when the truck he is driving is blown up with supplies and munitions. *Manon escapes Paris through the catacombs, arriving in Saint-Marie des Champs. May 10th *After arriving in Saint-Marie des Champs, Manon quickly liberates the old town from the Germans, destroys tanks, and helps disguise a printing press for a group of fellow resistance members. *After escaping from Saint-Marie des Champs, Manon contacts the OSS, discovering that her brother also had contact with them prior to his death. *Impressed by Manon's bravery, Colonel Hargrove takes her in as an agent. May 17th *Lt. William Holt and a squad of British troops raid a German compound containing Tiger tank and V2 rocket prototypes, all of which are destroyed. On the way, Holt also rescued captured SAS commandos. May 30th *Cadet Jimmy Patterson is accepted into . June 13th *The Office of Strategic Services is formed. August 7th *At 0004 Hours, Cpl. Joseph Griffin and the men of the 1st Marine Division are part of a midnight raid on Guadalcanal to take an airfield and destroy an ammo dump before the main assault at dawn. August 17th *Pvt. Thomas Conlin and his squad participate in the notorious Makin Island raid. During the raid, they are tasked with destroying a radio tower, destroying a supply dump, and rescuing a downed airman, before returning to their insertion point to fend off a Japanese counter-attack and defend their submarines from an aerial attack. August 28th *Pvt. Thomas Conlin and his squad are deployed to Guadalcanal, where they are first deployed to defend Henderson Field, and the outlying area, against a Japanese attack, culminating in a push to re-take the airfield. September 12th *Pvt. Thomas Conlin and his squad defend Edson's Ridge from a Japanese attack. October 14th *At 1443 Hours, Cpl. Joseph Griffin is sent on a mission to take out a Japanese artillery position, known as "Pistol Pete". After completing the mission, Cpl. Griffin is reassigned to the OSS. November 5th *James Patterson is randomly chosen by the OSS to pilot a specially modified Northrop Alpha 3 to an undisclosed German-controlled airfield in occupied North Africa in order to evacuate one of their operatives. Unbeknownst to Patterson, this operative is Manon Batiste. November 7th *Lt. Mike Powell is sent undercover to Arzew, Algeria, North Africa with the 1st Ranger Battalion in order to rescue a missing British SAS agent by the name of Jack Grillo. *After saving Grillo, Lt. Powell helps him to complete his mission to signal the beginning of Operation Torch. November 8th *Cpl. Jake Murphy and his division are tasked with securing the initial beachhead during the invasion of French Marocco. Murphy's landing craft comes under heavy artillery and machine gun fire from the beach. About a third of the squad is blown up after not exiting the landing craft in time, and the rest of the men abandon Murphy. After fighting through waves of French and German troops, Cpl. Murphy successfully secures the beachhead and a lighthouse that will guide the USS Dallas to the river. *Afterwards, Cpl. Murphy protects the USS Dallas on its way to Port Lyautey by gunning down any Germans in its path. Once at Port Lyautey, Murphy captures an Axis airfield vital to Patton's plans. November 25th *Cpl. Jake Murphy is sent to Brittany, France, to help the defection of German major Sebastian Diesler. December 4th *Private Thomas Conlin and his squad are patrolling the Lunga river, as they soon come across Japanese patrols. Assuming that there may be a camp nearby the squad soon finds it and sabotages it. December 5th *Private Thomas Conlin and his squad reach the village of Kokumbona, where they destroy the Japanese artillery that shelled Henderson airfield. December 12th *Following a tip off from Diesler, Cpl. Jake Murphy is sent back to Africa to study a suspicious build up of enemy troops near a ruin in the Tunesian desert. When Murphy finds out they're building a tank factory, he sabotages their efforts. December 28th *Cpl. Jake Murphy is sent on a mission to Brittany by the OSS, where he has to destroy a strategically important bridge. The bombers Murphy is escorting are ambushed, and Murphy becomes tailgunner. Although he destroys many of the enemy fighters, Murphy is shot down, and has to survive the onslaught of waiting Germans. He is ultimately successful in taking out the bridge with a demolition pack. 1943 January 15th *Cpl. Jake Murphy returns to England to find out that Diesler has fled the country with a number of top secret documents. Cpl. Murphy is sent to a U-Boat base in Bergen, Norway, where he fights his way through most of the enemy troops at the U-Boat base before confronting and killing Diesler. January 28th *Lt. William Holt participates in the Battle of Stalingrad, destroying a German railgun and tanks in the process, then finds and transmits intel regarding the Virus House in Mamayev Hill. February 12th *Lt. Mike Powell is sent to Norway alongside Grillo to destroy a Naxos radar detector prototype. *After Grillo's death early on, Lt. Powell completes the mission. February 20th *Sgt. John Baker participates in the Battle of Kasserine Pass. March 12th *At 2032 Hours, Sgt. Joseph Griffin is sent to Singapore to infiltrate a top secret Axis meeting led by Japanese Commander Shima. Along the way, he meets up with Pfc. Ichiro "Harry" Tanaka, a Japanese-American OSS operative, and Major Phillip Bromley, a British SOE operative. March 24th *Pvt. Boyd Travers receives training in properly landing in his parachute. April 20th *Sgt. John Baker participates in the Fall of Bizertine, where he rescues British POWs from within a German fortress. Later on, he, alongside Klaus Knefler infiltrates Bizertine's docks to steal dossiers listing enemy troop strength in Sicily, destroying a freighter in the process. June 12th *Manon Batiste is sent undercover to Crete in order to sabotage German heavy artillery and liberate artifacts of the Palace of Knossos. July 10th *After Sgt. John Baker's plane crash lands, with him as the only survivor, he is eventually found and participates in the Allied invasion of Sicilly, securing the airfield at Caltagtrone in order to allow Patton's 7th Army to land and later, the village of Gela. *Privates Boyd Travers and Frank Keegan and their squads land in Sicily as part of Operation Husky. They secure a small town from Italian forces and in turn defend it from a German counterattack. September 13th *Pvt. Boyd Travers lands in German-occupied Roman ruins located in Paestum as part of Operation Avalanche. He alongside his squad sabotages German fuel and ammo supply, radio equipment, meets up with Corporal Kish's team and destroys German hilltop artillery positions. September 19th *Manon Batiste is sent in to investigate Heinrich Himmler's headquarters, a castle called Wewelsburg. September 20th *After infiltrating the castle and stealing whatever information she can, Batiste escapes the castle and hides out in a safe house with a resistance contact. September 24th *Sgt. John Baker, along with a small squad, shuts down a German airfield in the Apennine Mountains by first destroying their radio tower to cut off communications and then disabling the base generator. September 25th *Sgt. John Baker Infiltrates a German code operation in a small mountain village and escapes with the German's Enigma Machine. September 27th *Sgt. John Baker assaults the German's beach stronghold and destroys their coastal guns. Afterwards, Baker destroys the nearby lighthouse generator as a signal to the offshore troops. September 28th *Sgt. John Baker returns to the mountain village and liberates it from German control by capturing and holding the village's key tactical points until reinforcements arrive. October 1st *Sgt. John Baker takes control of Naples for the Allies by capturing the city's critical tactical points and forcing the Germans out. Presumably November * Pvt. Thomas Conlin becomes an impromptu pilot, as he is required to take control of the SBD Dauntless that is transporting him to 'the fleet' that is preparing an assault on Tarawa. During this mission, Cpl. Conlin pilots the aircraft against enemy Zeros, an enemy island base, and finally a Japanese carrier task group. November 20th *Cpl. Thomas Conlin has been promoted to sergeant and squad leader and leads his squad in the assault on Tarawana. Sgt. Conlin and his squad start by clearing bunkers and anti-aircraft guns near the shore. November 21st *Sgt. Thomas Conlin and his squad participate in a car chase in order to make their way inward, fighting their way through many Japanese blockades. November 22nd *Sgt. Thomas Conlin and his squad, having moved inward, take out tanks and a heavily fortified command center. November 23th *Sgt. Thomas Conlin and his squad move through a massive bunker and trench system in order to launch an assault on the Japanese Headquarters and survive a final Japanese Banzai charge. 1944 January 12th *Sgt. John Baker participates in the Allied attack on Italy, helping the Allies fight their way through Monte Cassino. January 22nd *Sgt. John Baker participates in the defense of the beachhead at Anzio. April 26th *At 1722 Hours, Cpl. Joseph Griffin, Pfc. Harry Tanaka and Major Phillip Bromley are sent on a mission to investigate Japanese gold smelting operations in temples in Burma. June 5th *After dropping off the men of the 4th Platoon over the Contentine Peninsula's drop zone, Lt. James Patterson's plane was hit by a German Flack cannon and crash-landed in Normandy. *After killing a group of German soldiers and their attack dogs who came to investigate the crash site, Lt. James Patterson and his four surviving crewmen made their way towards the coast, where they were finally found by the Maquis. June 6th *Lt. James Patterson and the men of the 2nd Ranger Battalion engage German forces at Omaha Beach. Later in the day, Patterson infiltrates an MG bunker and uses a smoke grenade to signal to the navy to destroy the bunker itself. *Lt. Mike Powell is re-assigned to the 2nd Ranger Battalion, where he participates in the attack on Omaha Beach. *Sgt. Jack Barnes is deployed as part of Operation: Neptune. After meeting up with 3 British Elite Commandoes sent behind enemy lines, he helps them cripple enemy AA guns and artillery, kill a Nazi colonel named Hildebrandt, and sabotage an enemy supply route, preventing supplies and reinforcements reaching the beaches at Normandy. *Pvt. Frank Keegan and his squad crash-land in Normandy. They proceed to fight their way against German troops and armor. *Pvt. Boyd Travers and his squad land in Normandy as part of Operation: Neptune. Travers destroys a Tiger tank, as well as German communications and radar equipment, and later, clears Utah Beach's defenses, allowing the Allies to land safely. *Lt. John Berg is deployed by the OSS to Normandy in order to help the Allies liberate a city. After being sent in with the 5th Rangers, Lt. Berg makes his way into the city and, after completing many key objectives, demolishes a German base where an atomic bomb was being built, preventing the Nazis from launching an atomic attack. June 7th *Lt. Mike Powell and Captain Ramsey are sent to destroy some artillery emplacements and to rescue some members of the 101st Airborne Division. *The artillery emplacements are destroyed, possibly at the cost of the paratroopers' and Ramsey's lives. June 12th *Lt. James Patterson is contacted by the OSS and meets with Colonel Hargrove, who informs him of the OSS's interest in him. *After accepting the offer to join the OSS, Lt. Patterson is deployed in France to find and rescue an American G3 operative who was downed near Dubuisson, France. *After finding the dead operative, Lt. Patterson takes his attaché case and returns to Allied lines by escaping through the sewers. June 15th *Disguised as a Wehrmacht captain, Lt. James Patterson returns to France on a mission to destroy Greta, a massive railgun causing trouble for advancing Allied troops. *After locating Greta, Lt. Patterson eliminates the guards around it, mounts several explosive charges and flees as Greta explodes seconds later. *Manon Batiste is sent in to rescue American prisoners of the 8th Army Air Force being held in the historic Monte Cassino Abbey. *After evacuating the prisoners, Manon captures and destroys vital intelligence, and is able to destroy several German Halftracks. June 22nd *Lt. Mike Powell is sent to Dubuisson, where he is tasked to rescue Joe Baylor and to obtain intelligence on the King Tiger tank. June 23rd *Once more undercover, this time as a Kriegsmarine officer, Lt. James Patterson scuttles a German U-Boat U-4901 during its maiden voyage to Bremen. On the way, he boards Wolfram, a Nazi freighter that takes him to Dachsmag where the U-Boat is located. *After locating and infiltrating the U-Boat, Patterson sabotages the controls and radios his coordinates to the HMS Belfast. After forcing the submarine down, Patterson escapes on the Belfast as the U-Boat sinks. July 4th *Manon Batiste is sent into Northern France in order to stop the Germans from using V-1 Rockets to bomb London and any other cities. * After destroying the factory, Manon escapes with the help of an Allied agent codenamed "Sonntag". July 16th *At 1325 Hours, Sgt. Joseph Griffin falls out of his plane while in Thailand while he, Pfc. Harry Tanaka and Major Phillip Bromley are investigating a train with Shima's gold in it, along with fuel. He meets up with Bromley, and they blow up a train full of Shima's gold and the bridge across the river Kwai. July 17th *At 0612 Hours, Sgt. Griffin and Major Bromley infiltrate a supercarrier helmed by Shima. However, they fall into a trap and are knocked out by nerve gas. However, they quickly escape, at the cost of Tanaka, who blew his cover to try and save them. *Major Bromley later acquires a plane to escape the supercarrier, which eventually sinks. As they fly off, Sgt. Griffin and Major Bromley mourn Tanaka's death, giving a final goodbye to him. August 17th *At 0900 Hours, Lt. James Patterson is airdropped into the bombed out village of St. Matheiu where he fights alongside The 101st Airborne Division. *Learning that the German U-Boat U-4902 is docked there at the port, Patterson smuggles himself aboard the U-Boat when it leaves for Lorient. August 18th *At 0400 Hours, Lt. James Patterson comes out of hiding when the U-Boat docks and proceeds to clear and sabotage it, causing it to explode shortly after he escapes. *At 0500 Hours, Lt. Patterson makes his way across the shipyards before arriving at the wet docks facility. *At 0600 Hours, Lt. Patterson proceeds to destroy other U-Boats and fuel reserves while the confused Germans attempt to stop him. He leaves the burning port successfully with a handful of German documents and sabotaged material. August 19th *Manon Batiste is sent in to prevent the Germans from burning down Paris by deporting explosives. August 20th *During her mission, Manon destroys halftracks, tanks, and German Barricades. *Lt. Mike Powell is ordered to steal a King Tiger alongside a tank crew from the 6th Armored Division. After obtaining the tank, they drive their way into Brest. August 21st *After liberating the Paris Prefecture, Manon heads towards the subway where two trains bringing explosives are expected. August 22nd *After an intense fire fight, Manon diverts both trains as they crash into each other causing a huge explosion. September 16th *At 1830 Hours, Lt. James Patterson is sent into Holland during Operation: Market Garden to try and find out where Gerritt, a Dutch Resistance member who holds valuable information, is being held and extract him. *Parachuting and landing on the outskirts of Kleveburg, Lt. Patterson, along with Corporal Barnes, makes his way to the entrance of the town and, after saying goodbye to Barnes, he slips in undetected. *At 2000 Hours, Lt. Patterson moves about the town while sabotaging the motor pool, and is helped by a Dutch operative named Fox. *After reaching The Golden Lion Pub disguised as a Dutch SS officer, Patterson meets his contact, who informs him that Gerritt is being held at Dorne manor, just outside of town. *At 2215 Hours, Lt. Patterson travels to the manor house with the informant disguised as a member of the catering crew. However, his cover is blown by a checkpoint guard and a fierce firefight erupts. Patterson rescues Gerritt, finds the information and successfully escapes to Allied lines by commandeering a Kubelwagen that was parked behind the manor. September 17th *Lt. James Patterson takes his squad into hostile territory and pushes the German forces back by establishing control of the key tactical areas in order to gain a firm hold of the city. *Lt. James Patterson secures the main bridge into the city and holds off the German counter-attack until reinforcements are able to move in. *Cpl. Boyd Travers and his platoon assault the German-occupied town of Nijmegen, where he destroys 3 Tiger Tanks, Sabotages explosive equipment, and ultimately securing Nejmegen Bridge for allied advance towards Arnhem. September 18th *Lt. James Patterson infiltrates the Axis-controlled streets in order to steal a German officer's papers and escapes. September 19th *Lt. James Patterson establishes a stronghold at the city's church by eliminating any German soldiers in the area. September 20th *Lt. James Patterson leads his squad in a counter offensive and retakes control of the city's key tactical areas for the Allies. *At 0500 Hours, Lt. Patterson makes his way across Nijmegen Bridge, disabling any explosives he finds, destroys an AA gun and procures a truck in order to get to Arnhem. September 21st *At 1200 Hours, Lt. Patterson assists the British Forces in clearing enemy roadblocks and disable radios, and finds his way to bombed-out Arnhem. *At 1430 Hours, Lt. Patterson makes his way across war-torn Arnhem, assisting the British Forces along the way, and finally makes his way to a local customs house to meet Jigs, his informant. September 23rd *At 0100 Hours, Lt. Patterson infiltrates the Emmerich train station and board Sturmgeist's armored train as it departs for the research facility at Gotha. Prior to leaving, Patterson also sabotages the station controls to disrupt German supply movement before the British Royal Air Force bomb the city. *At 0700 Hours, Lt. Patterson makes his way up to the front of the train. However, as he arrives at the front, Sturmgeist has disconnected Patterson and the entire train from the engine, which he escapes on. *At 1000 Hours, Lt. Patterson fights through the train yards of Friedrichroda, sabotaging the fuel tanks and eventually obtaining transport to the jet production center at Gotha. September 27th *At 0317 Hours, Lt. Patterson sneaks into Sturmgeist's secret aircraft facility and fights his way through it, taking pictures of HO-IX blueprints before finally reaching the mine shaft. *At 0347 Hours, Lt. Patterson makes his way through the mine shaft, eventually reaching the radar installation. *At 0459 Hours, Lt. Patterson destroys the radar stations, radios his position to the allies and finds the entrance to the HO-IX hangar. *At 0630 Hours, Lt. Patterson fights Sturmgeist's guards before finally making his way into the hangar. After entering, Patterson kills Sturmgeist and steals the HO-IX, flying it out of the hangar before the whole facility is destroyed. September 28th *St. John Baker participates in the Battle of Monte Battaglia. November 25th *Behind the Siegfried Line, Lt. James Patterson's objective is to uncover the secrets within Fort Schmerzen ("Fort Pain"). He finds out that it's being used as a mustard gas production facility, and, on his way out, floods the fort with its own gas. December 16th * Lt. William Holt and the 101st Airborne Division repels a German offensive on Rocherath. Later on, they rescue Manon from German forces. December, unknown date * Cpl. Boyd Travers engages enemy forces at Bastogne to rescue his brothers who are of the 101st Airborne Division. December 24th *Sgt. Jack Barnes alongside three of his squad members steals a German supply truck, fighting through German defenses in the process. December 25th *After repelling a large German attack on Christmas Eve, Sgt. Jack Barnes and his squad are sent to launch a counter offensive against the Germans that Christmas Day. At the end of the attack, Barnes destroys a Stuka dive bomber using an AA gun. December 26th *Lt. William Holt moves in and captures a German base along the riverbank, and holds the base until more troops can be moved in. December 27th *Lt. William Holt cuts off the German's supply line by leading a small raid on their forest station and holding the three main strategic points until further reinforcements can arrive. December 29th *Lt. William Holt moves in and eliminates the Germans that have retaken the encampment near the Meuse River. 1945 January 1st *Lt. William Holt infiltrates and recovers several key documents from bunkers that the Germans have setup deep within the Ardennes forest. January 2nd *Lt. William Holt and his squad assault the German's castle stronghold, cut off their communication center and destroy their command station. January 18th *Lt. Mike Powell and a group of Army Rangers are sent to Fort Schmerzen in order to destroy it once and for all. *After infiltrating the fort, Lt. Powell and the Army Rangers plant explosives, which finally destroy the fort after exploding. February 1st *Lt. James Patterson is sent to Rjukan, Norway to destroy a Nazi-occupied hydroplant where Heavy Water is being produced. February 20th *Lt. James Patterson is sent on a recovery mission into Northern Austria to prevent the Germans from demolishing the Steinberg salt mine near the town of , and the stolen art located inside the mine. *After encountering and eliminating the same demolitions unit that were responsible for the death of Manon's brother, Jacques. Lt. Patterson finds the Dahood Manuscript. He then disarms the bombs, and recaptures the stolen art. March 25th *Lt. James Patterson is sent to Germany for one last time, to destroy a German V-2 Rocket as well as destroying the whole rocket facility in the process. *After destroying the entire facility using the V-2 Rocket inside, Lt. Patterson is awarded the "Gillespie" Congressional Medal of Honor for his heroic actions throughout the war. *Cpl. Boyd Travers is re-deployed to the 17th Airborne Division to secure a tank factory on Ruhr's Industrial District, fighting two Nazi Storm Elite troopers in the process. March 27th *Cpl. Boyd Travers and the 17th Airborne Division assault a Flak Tower in Essen, Germany. After sabotaging, escaping and finally destroying the tower, Cpl. Travers is promoted to sergeant. April 30th *Sgt. Jack Barnes, under very special circumstances, is sent on a covert operation to help bring about the downfall of Nazi Germany at the hands of the Soviet Union. *After going to Berlin and performing some sabotage, Sgt. Barnes and the Soviet squads hold the bridge in Berlin in one final chaotic battle until Soviet Bombers relieve them of the Germans. *Adolf Hitler commits suicide in Berlin. May 8th * Germany surrenders to the Allied Powers. Post-War * Germany and Berlin is divided among four allied occupation zones: American, British, French, and Soviet. August 6th * The United States drops the atomic bomb in Hiroshima. August 9th * After Japan refuses to surrender, the United States drops an atomic bomb in Nagasaki. * The Soviet Union declares war on Japan, followed by an invasion of Korea and Manchuria. 1946-1947 * The Cold War begins between the United States and its allies over the Soviet Union and its allies. 1948 * Berlin Airlift 1949 * The Soviet Union tests its first atomic bomb * Chinese Civil War ends in Communist victory. The Nationalists retreat to the island of Taiwan. 1950 June 25th * The Korean War begins with North Korea invading the South, prompting U.S. and United Nations action to police the peninsula. 1953 July 27th * The Korean War ends in an armistice. 1979 December 24th * The Soviet Union invades Afghanistan. 1989 February 15th * After 10 years of a war of attrition against the Afghans, the Soviet Union withdraws from Afghanistan. November 9th * The Berlin Wall is dismantled. Germany reunifies. The Cold War officially ends. 1990 August 2nd * Iraq invades Kuwait, beginning the Gulf War. After August 4th * Coalition forces lead by the United States land in Saudi Arabia to defend the country from Iraqi aggression. 1991 January 17th * Operation Desert Storm begins. February 28th * The Gulf War ends with Coalition victory. 1992 * The next phase of the Afghan Civil War intesifies with infighting against former mujahideen fractions. 1993 February 27th * The World Trade Center bombings occur. 1995 January 6th * Philippine police arrest terrorist Ramzi Yousef in Manila, discovering the Bojinka plot which served as the basis for the future 9/11 attacks. 1996 June 25th * The Khobar Towers in Saudi Arabia is bombed by terrorists, killing 19 USAF personnel. September 27th * Kabul falls to the Taliban while the forces of Ahmad Shah Massoud retreat north. The Taliban establish the Islamic Emirate of Afghanistan while Massoud's forces unites with the ethnics tribes in the north to form the Northern Alliance. This begins the next phase of the Afghan Civil War. 1998 August 7th * Al-Qaeda bombs the U.S. Embassies in Kenya and Tanzania. August 20th * The U.S. Navy launches cruise missiles into suspected Al-Qaeda training camps and chemical plants in Sudan and Afghanistan. 2000 October 12th * The ''USS Cole ''guided missile destroyer is bombed by Al-Qaeda in Aden, Yemen, killing 15 sailors and the two perpetuators. 2001 September (Date before September 11) *AFO Team Neptune intercepts a transmission from terrorists hinting about the future 9/11 attacks. September 11th *The 9/11 Terrorist Attacks take place in the United States, destroying the World Trade Center towers in New York City and severely damaging the Pentagon in Arlington, Virginia. All flights over the United States are grounded and diverted into Canada. AFO Neptune members Preacher and Mother discuss who is to blame, and determine that it was caused by Al-Qaeda. September (Prologue) *AFO Team Neptune and Wolfpack are inserted nearby Gardez, Afghanistan. Neptune goes into a large village, but unbeknownst to them, the town is littered with Chechens. Neptune goes in to find their inside contact Tariq captured by the Chechens. They rescue Tariq and escort him to one of the meeting points along with AFO Team Wolfpack. Tariq then tells the AFO members about the Shah-I-Kot Valley. *AFO Neptune along with the Afghan National Army, assault the Bagram Airbase, a former Soviet Air Force base used during the Soviet-Afghan War, in Afghanistan, clearing out the enemy and their armor. 2002 March (Day 1) *AFO Wolfpack assault several villages via ATVs and use their own tracking beakons to mark several enemy trucks loaded with weapons. *AFO Neptune members travel up the side of the mountains, clearing out several caves, a village, and an entire enemy bunker with assistance from Reaper 3-1. Neptune destroys the marked vehicles AFO Wolfpack marked during the previous mission. *The 1st Ranger Battalion are inserted into the mountains, after the local Afghan Task Force is decimated by accidental friendly fire. The insertion goes awry, and one of the Chinooks gets shot down by a RPG. The 75th Ranger Regiment goes to kill several enemy villages, and encounters a heavy enemy emplacement, but destroy that as well. They soon get ambushed by several hundred mixed combat troops, including Taliban and Chechen. They almost run out of ammo and cover from the assault, but are saved by two Apache Longbow helicopters. *Apache Longbow pilots named Gunfighter 11 and Gunfighter 06 use their helicopters to destroy a large enemy village, and several enemy Anti-Air emplacements. After running out of ammo, they return to base, but are almost destroyed after missing one of the emplacements. *Before destroying the Apaches, AFO Wolfpack spotter Dusty and sniper Deuce kill the enemy, and engage other small enemy camps using Deuce's Sniper. They become compromised and move to a location where they can provide fire support for AFO Neptune. *Meanwhile, AFO Neptune comes under heavy fire and must retreat down the mountain for an extract via Chinook. Mother and Rabbit get on the helicopter, but Voodoo and Preacher are left behind, seen running down the mountain. March (Day 2) *Mother and Rabbit re-insert back into the mountain, despite their orders not to. Their insertion goes awry and the Chinook goes down, along with Rabbit being thrown from the Helicopter. Mother and Rabbit locate each other and travel through the mountains looking for Voodoo and Preacher. They find an enemy house, but it a trapped, and loaded with explosives. Running away from the house, Rabbit is shot through the torso, but continues running away from the Taliban. Mother and Rabbit then out of drastic measures and options, jump off a cliff, but go right into another Taliban party. They are captured and tortured in the following hours. *The 75th Ranger Regiment are inserted to look for all of the missing SEALs. They insertion is compromised and their helicopter gets shot down. The Rangers clean the valley of enemies after the insertion, but one of the rangers, Hernandez, is shot in the shoulder, and is escorted back to the helicopter along with Specialist Ybarra. Rangers Dante Adams and Jim Patterson continue the search. They find AFO members Voodoo and Preacher, and assault a large enemy emplacement in the mountains for the search. They soon find the bunker that can holds their missing allies, and breach the door. *They find Mother and Rabbit, and call for a medical extraction, but can not reach them from being in a cave. They exit the cave, with Rabbit fading in and out of consciousness. The members of the 75th and AFO Neptune comfort Rabbit in his final hours. Right as the CASEVAC arrives, Rabbit succumbs to his wounds. The members of 2 fallen Rangers, and the body of Rabbit line the floor of the helicopter as the remaining SEALS and Rangers are extracted out of the mountains. After 2002 Eight Weeks Ago *Mother and Preacher arrive in Karachi, Pakistan to plant a remote charge on a target, a large cargo truck, they detonate the truck but things went awry when the truck creates an intense explosion. As the port crumbles around them, Mother and Preacher fought scattered enemies as they escape. Then, an AH-6 Little Bird attacks the two. Preacher shoots it down. Then they exit the site. *Preacher performs a stakeout with Dusty and Ajab performing over watch via drone. The man Preacher was waiting for gets shot. Ajab finds the shooter. Preacher chases the shooter. The shooter tries to esape through the traffic. Local fighters fire at Preacher but no avail. Preacher catches up and slams his SUV into the targets car, flipping it. Preacher walks out of his car, tears open the door, and retrieves the cell phone. He sees the shooter barely awake and punches him. Preacher returns to his car through a small crowd. Four Weeks Ago *Preacher and Mother travel through the outskirts of the City towards the city center under cover of the storm. However the two TF Mako operators progressively realize the City has far more ASG than previously realized. Then they fought through Abu Sayyaf (ASG) in Isabela City. They reached their objective, the roof of the Isabela Hotel. They watched the hostage situation as Sad Al Din reveals himself. Mother argues with General Barrera and takes control the operation. They then fought to the mayor's office, where the hostages are being held. Next they breached and cleared the hostage's location. Next, they recover the hostages in two RHIBs. As the Hostages are helped onto the boats, Tiger 12 is shot in the leg by a sniper. A desperate escape ensues with Preacher manning the RHIB's Mk19 Grenade Launcher clearing Abu Sayyaf scattered about the city attempting to prevent their escape. Preacher is knocked off the Mk19 by an RPG. Mother takes control of the Mk19 and Preacher drives to boat out to sea. The two boats are then recoved by MH-47 Chinooks. One Week Ago *TF Mako and TF Grizzly land in the beaches of Somalia and cleared out resistance in the shore. Then moves in the buildings and launches artillery strike on the building. Next, they deploy a MUSA robot to clear out remaining resistance in the wreaked building. After this is done, Stump moves the bot outside to support marines. It gets destroyed by RPG rockets in the process. The group then hits the streets where they engage in urban combat. Stump then sets up a sniper position and eliminates RPG defenses. Finally, AH-64 Apache and Little Bird helicopters finish the job, conflicting heavy losses for the pirates. Today (Possibly April 12, 2009) *Task Force Mako was assigned with saving a merchant vessel's captain from three Somalian pirates holding him hostage in a lifeboat. They wait 18 hours to get a good shot at all three pirates. Afterwards, when Tick throws a flare nearby on Voodoo's signal. It alerted the pirates to threatent to shoot the captain. Stump shoots the pirate holding the captain while Voodoo and Dingo shoot the other two, saving the captain's life. Category:Medal of Honor Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne Category:Medal of Honor: Vanguard Category:Medal of Honor: Rising Sun Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault Category:Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault Category:Medal of Honor: Underground Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault Category:Medal of Honor (2010) Category:Medal of Honor: Warfighter